Resolving The Situation
by tmcala
Summary: /This time, Butters had no desire to apologize. He just wanted to make Kenny mad as well./ -KennyButters with a...twist?-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes Kenny made Butters very, very angry. They weren't _together_, and Butters was well aware of that. But, he'd just assumed there was some sort of implied loyalty factor in their relationship. Butters hadn't been with anyone else since they started having, for use of Kenny's term, "a thing"; he didn't even _want_ anyone besides Kenny. The same could not be said for the heartbreakingly good-looking boy, apparently, or, at least, that was what Kenny _wanted _Butters to think.

Really, and Butters was pretty sure about this, Kenny was trying to make him sad. _That_ was why the golden blonde's large hand was inching its way into Tweek Tweak's back pocket. It had nothing to do with Kenny being attracted to the poor twitching boy (if Butters drank half as much coffee as Tweek, his parents would ground him for sure) and it had nothing to do with Kenny no longer being attracted to him (he hoped). Butters watched Tweek skitter nervously as Kenny's hand was finally enclosed in the pocket, his long fingers slightly curving around the small blonde's-

Butters didn't want to think about that. Those weren't proper thoughts _at all_. There was a reason Kenny was flirting with Tweek so close to Butters' locker and there was a reason he was flirting specifically with the neurotic boy. And both of those reasons stemmed from the fight that had happened in Kenny's dad's truck two days prior. A situation which, since its occurrence, Butters had referred to as "the situation".

"The situation" was, in hindsight, kind of dumb. It started off simple enough. Butters and Kenny were kissing in the front bench seat of the truck, having just driven home from watching Stan play in the football game, and then, as these things usually went, Kenny tried to touch Butters' bottom. Butters was well aware that it wasn't all that big of a deal; it was just a butt, after all. He just wanted to keep Kenny on a short leash because he was afraid the blonde would ditch him if everything went too quickly. The faster Butters let Kenny do more than kiss him, the faster the boy would be out of his life and onto romancing some other poor soul.

So, as usual, Butters stopped Kenny from touching him and Kenny groaned. "You're seriously killing me, Butters," Kenny had muttered, his tousled blonde hair pressed against the headrest.

Butters had nodded, "I know."

That was when everything went downhill, if Butters could pinpoint an exact moment. Kenny went on to inform Butters he could always find some other butt to touch, and Butters had made the mistake of more-or-less daring him to do so.

Kenny McCormick _never_ turned down a challenge. And so, the gorgeous boy that had previously belonged somewhat to Butters was scaring the crap out of Tweek Tweak in the hallway by touching him in inappropriate places. And, on top of that, Kenny hadn't even so much as _looked_ in Butters direction since the smaller blonde had stumbled out of the truck Friday night.

At the sound of Kenny's slow, easy laughter, Butters slammed his locker shut. Immediately, he felt bad about it, running his hands over its green paint, as if to comfort the metal contraption. If enough people slammed a locker, it would surely break. It wasn't even really _Butters'_, the school was just letting him use it for this year.

He wasn't sore with the locker anyway; Butters was sore with Kenny. Mad at him for touching Tweek's butt and for taking his joking words to heart and simply for being able to make Butters this upset. For someone who was pretty easygoing in nature, Butters was extremely distraught. And he didn't really like that.

It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Considering Butters and Kenny weren't, for the use of Kenny's word, "exclusive" (even though Butters kind of wanted to be and Bebe referred to the pair as "Bunny"), Kenny often flirted with other people. Mainly because he knew it made Butters upset and Kenny was kind of a jerk sometimes. Normally it ended with Butters crying or shyly and apologetically crawling back to the lanky blonde. Then, they would kiss and the world would be set right again.

Except it was _Tweek_ this time. That shouldn't have made a difference, but it did. Butters was nice, and he prided himself on that fact. Nobody else even pretended to be nice, except Cartman sometimes, but his idea of being nice was wearing a nice sweater. Butters wore nice sweaters and acted nice, which he figured was some sort of double whammy. DesApite his overall niceness, he'd never particularly liked Tweek. His tics were distracting in class and then there was the fact that people often compared him to the twitchy boy. The blonde hair, nervous nature, smallness. It drove Butters slightly crazy, and nobody knew about it except Kenny.

He realized telling Kenny this had been a mistake because now it was being used against him. Butters sighed. Kenny was much smarter than everyone thought.

Butters turned around and pressed his back against his locker. He should've been on his way to class, but he couldn't really focus on anything except that hand, enclosed in a pocket that _wasn't_ Butters'. Truthfully, it peeved him a lot less when Kenny flirted with girls. That seemed weird, but it made sense to Butters. No matter how many girls Kenny had, Butters would still be his favorite boy. And the small blonde knew that Kenny would never be able to have a successful relationship with a girl, he simply didn't care enough.

Normally, this would be about the time when Butters would apologize to Kenny, regardless of whether or not he actually did anything, and they would go kiss in an empty classroom. Except, Butters had no desire to apologize this time. He wasn't sure if it was the whole Tweek thing that pushed him over the edge, or if Kenny had used him one time too many, but all Butters wanted to do was make Kenny mad back.

A strange, small smile spread across Butters' cute, round face and he marched off to English class, knowing exactly who he needed to talk to.

* * *

**A/N: I'm excited about this fic...so you should be too. Seriously, I'm kidding though. Well, not about me being excited, because I totally am. This should be...fun, more than anything. Butters is going to be a little different here than he is in most fics...but I do think he has occasional moments of ballsiness in the show. So I think I'm good. **

**Yeah so, this'll be a multi-chap...probably around like 5 chapters or something? Don't take my word on that because I tend to be wayyyy off :) I'd love to know what you guys thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Apparently, Craig Tucker, King of Sitting-in-the-corner-and-never-giving-two-shits-about-anything, could pack a decent punch. And, apparently, the asshole gave two shits about at least one thing, that thing being Tweek Tweak. Kenny's hand ghosted across his jaw line, afraid to touch it so soon after its collision with Craig's fist. In reality, he'd probably gotten what he had coming to him. It was stupid of Kenny to think he'd get away with his semi-molestation of Tweek just because _Butters_ wouldn't do anything about it. The blonde had forgotten that Tweek came equipped with 3 bodyguards in the form of 2 football players and an emotionless asswipe.

Kenny hoped nobody had seen Craig hit him. Not because it was embarrassing or some shit, Kenny had long ago grown out of caring what other people thought of him, but because the rumors about Craig being some huge badass would have some sort of basis. Everyone seemed to think the black-haired guy got into fights and broke the law and stuff simply because he was "mysterious" and permanently had a smoke hanging off his lips. Kenny knew that the last time Craig had been in a fight was in 4th grade, if you could even call it that. The realization that Cartman had been the one who taught Craig to "fight" and was therefore partially to blame for Kenny's sore jaw dawned on Kenny and he scowled. Cartman was such a fat fuck and Craig obviously had a total hard-on for Tweek and Kenny…well, Kenny was royally screwed, among other things.

Walking right past his 3rd hour classroom, Kenny tried to figure out exactly what had been going through his mind when he decided to ambush Tweek after 2nd hour. Probably nothing. Kenny was notorious for never thinking things through; he said what he wanted and did what he wanted. Almost always. He had what Mackey liked to call "a lack of filter". It was the hood. Kenny always blamed the hood.

He entered a secluded hallway and slid down the wall, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Kenny wanted Butters. Or more specifically, a Butters hug; Butters hugs were the best hugs on Earth. The small blonde had always been there for Kenny after fights, clicking his tongue disapprovingly and running his little fingers over the new wounds.

Butters probably hated him, though. Kenny had crossed a line this time. The line between casually flirting or fucking some random girl and boning the one person who rubbed way-too-nice Butters Stotch the wrong way. Not that he had screwed Tweek, or that he had _any_ intention of doing so. For whatever reason, Kenny had just longed to see that look of complete jealousy, and nothing else, cover his cute blonde's face.

Shit. There it was again. That "his". Kenny McCormick didn't do commitment. It was practically written across his forehead. Therefore, it pissed him off to no end that often when he thought of Butters, he got possessive. Kenny liked Butters way more than he would ever care to admit.

The thing was, everyone though Kenny was a whore…because he _was_ kind of a whore. Butters believed it, he was sure. And while he was more or less completely enamored by the boy now, who could say if those feelings would last very long? Kenny had no desire to break Butters' nice, warm heart. Therefore, things would have to stay as they were. The pair stealing moments to make out in Kenny's truck or empty classrooms, but then acting as normal friends at all other times. Emotional detachment at its very finest and done the McCormick way. Butters was probably Kenny's best friend and one of the people he certainly couldn't afford to lose.

This wasn't what Kenny wanted. But it was sure as hell what Butters needed. "Major suckage" was Kenny's conclusion as he pulled the hood of his black zip-up over his hair and dragged his knees toward his chest. Footsteps were sounding closer and closer; Kenny knew he should stand up and at least _pretend_ he was headed to class, but he didn't. The walking stopped and, moving his head so his temple rested upon bony knees, Kenny was greeted by a pair of dark skinny jeans with frayed edges that tapered down to scuffed black high tops. He pulled his head back into his lap and groaned. _So _not who he wanted to talk to at the moment.

"Craig hit you," the skinny-jean clad figure smirked. Or at least, Kenny could imagine the smirk. He felt the other boy sit down.

"I took it like a man," Kenny mumbled in response. He wasn't surprised that his friend knew, without even being there, that Craig let him have it. "Why aren't you in class? I thought you were too high and mighty for skipping."

His companion shifted slightly and Kenny knew that he was tucking his legs up beneath him to sit Indian style. "I'm 'in the bathroom'," he replied, making air quotes Kenny didn't look up to see. "You're a total fucking moron, you know that, right?" he continued.

The hood fell off as Kenny's head snapped up. His sharp blue gaze met the glasses-covered eyes of Kyle Broflovski. "Shut _up_," the blonde moaned.

Kyle rolled his green eyes. "Seriously, dude. Butters is probably so upset right now. Do you _ever_ think before you molest random people? Not even random, really. Tweek's taken for Christ's sake. Get your head out of your ass," he ranted.

No filter, remember? Kenny was practically clinically impulsive. There should be a treatment plan. "He'll be back," Kenny mumbled. But, he wasn't so sure of it this time. The blonde looked over at his friend for verification, or at least _some_ response.

"I don't know, man. Stan saw him walking to English and said he'd never seen Butters look that pissed off. You can't keep assuming he'll crawl back to you. Butters is capable of having a backbone on occasion," Kyle reminded him. The redhead pressed his back against the cinderblock wall and ran a hand through his curls.

Kenny found Kyle highly attractive. He was into pretty boys and, well, that _hair_. He often wanted to just run his fingers through it, feel it between his fingers. The hipster thing helped. Kyle had an entire wardrobe of considerably tight clothing. And nothing was better than a boy who could pass Kenny through most of his classes.

Kyle wasn't Butters, though. And, Kenny reminded himself, Butters was the important thing at the time being. "I'm irresistible, I think," Kenny grinned. "Butters will come back. He always does."

After standing up and ruffling the blonde's hair, Kyle began walking away. "Just watch your back, I guess," he warned in farewell.

Kenny's forehead became reacquainted with his kneecaps rather quickly. _It'll all be fine in no time_, he convinced himself. But that didn't clear all doubt from his mind in the slightest.

* * *

**A/N: After the first chapter, it appeared that I made Kenny seem like the bad guy. Which was not really my intention. So this is _Kenny's_ side of the story and hopefully he comes across at least a little better after this. I'm not sure if I'll switch off the whole time or not, but next chapter is definitely all Butters :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The pile of books made the desk shake as Butters dropped them. He slumped in his seat and glanced at the girl who sat next to him. 3rd hour English and the he could simply not shake the image of Kenny and Tweek out of his head. Bebe was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "I've never seen you so mad before, sweetie," the girl noted. "Tell me what happened?"

Butters tried to smile at his friend, but failed miserably. He wanted to tell Bebe everything. Because _always_ told Bebe everything. She was that confidante he had wished for in elementary school, but never had. She understood him and liked him and was there for him. The beautiful teen was the only person who knew everything about Kenny's role in Butters' life. Bebe was his best friend.

Nobody else in the class understood the relationship between Bebe and Butters. The people of South Park had the amazing ability to forget past events scarily fast, and, thus, all their classmates had forgotten the alienation Bebe had suffered their freshman year. It was started by a stupid rumor, unsurprisingly, a Cartman rumor. Everyone suddenly thought Bebe was too big a slut to be associated with.

Even though, at the time, Butters already knew he wasn't attracted to girls in the conventional way, he was still drawn to Bebe because she seemed warm and soft and kind. And there was the fact that 3 days prior Cartman had informed everyone Butters was gay and nobody was talking to him either. It was a friendship formed from necessity. That need to have someone to eat your lunch with, walk in the hall with, call on the phone. Eventually, the others began accepting them again, having moved on to the Clyde-has-one-ball fiasco instead, but Butters and Bebe remained friends. The blonde boy would never have thought anything good would've come out of being publicly outed.

"I'm hung over," the teacher announced from the front of the classroom, "Read your assigned book. Talk and you will be sent to the principal."

Butters sighed, opening his book to the correct page. Moments later, a folded paper fluttered onto his desk. He looked up to find Bebe nodding impatiently towards the note. After unfolding it, Bebe's perfect handwriting read: _Is it Kenny?_

_Skip next period with me and I'll tell you_, Butters scrawled back. He reopened his ratty, falling apart text, and continued to read.

* * *

"Butters Stotch, skipping class," Bebe mumbled as the pair hustled their way to the back of the school, where they would sit and talk.

The blonde chose not to respond. He pushed open the back door of the school to greet the day. It was slightly chilly out, but not too bad. Butters was comfortable in his jacket and gloves. The kids smoking nearby radiated some heat towards him as well. "So, spill," his companion commanded, fluffing up her blonde hair unconsciously.

Butters pressed his blonde head against the brick wall of Park County High. He sighed, watching his breath disappear into the air. "Kenny was _touching_ Tweek and I think it was kind of my fault. But I'm just really sore with him right now and don't w-wanna apologize," he explained.

"Tweek, huh?" Bebe responded. "Did Craig hit him?"

"I don't know," he said. "I sure hope not. I'm mad at Kenny, but I don't want him to get hurt or nothing."

Bebe laughed breathily. "Of course you don't, sweetie." She paused for a moment, as if considering an important thought in her head. "Craig hit him though, I'm sure. He doesn't like Kenny very much."

The boy couldn't help but agree with her. Craig didn't like Kenny for the same reasons the most people did. Kenny was a crowd pleaser while Craig let others come to him. Craig was completely devoted to a small group of people and didn't particularly care for anyone else. Kenny loved everyone, which was more or less why Butters ended up in this situation in the first place. "I s'pose."

"What are you going to do about this?" Bebe asked her friend.

Much of Butters' initial anger had worn off, whisked away by Bebe's motherly voice and the cool fall breeze, but he still didn't want to go back to Kenny like usual. Kenny had made him really upset this time. "I was thinking that you could help me with that.

Bebe grinned. Even though she was undoubtedly a different person than she had been in the past, she still enjoyed revenge just as much as the next girl (but probably not as much as Wendy). "Sure, Buttercup."

"You've gotta pretend that we're dating," Butters suggested hopefully.

Two blonde eyebrows immediately disappeared beneath blonde bangs. "What?"

"W-well, it'll make Kenny really sore because I'm gay. Plus, I like it better when he's with other girls instead of other boys, but I don't think he'd feel the same way," the boy explained. His plan made sense to him. He knew Kenny pretty well and knew how his friend's mind worked.

Bebe looked skeptically at her small friend. "But, Butters, that's just it. You _are _gay. Kenny won't believe that we'd date because you've made it obviously that you only like boys."

Butters had considered this, of course. He figured if Bebe and him made it seem convincing enough, they'd be able to convince Kenny. He didn't believe everything he heard, but if he _saw _Butters and Bebe together, he couldn't really deny it, right? "Please," the boy pleaded, widening his soft, blue eyes. "He'd believe us if we did a good job. We'd hafta kiss and stuff and hold hands. Y'know, coupley things."

The brown eyed girl groaned in response. "Butters! Stop looking at me like that!" she whined. Bebe pressed a palm against Butters' face in an attempt to push him away.

"B-bebe, if it doesn't work, then we just stop. It's no big deal," Butters explained from against the girl's soft hand.

Another groan. "Fine, sweetie. Whatever you want," Bebe agreed.

Butters nuzzled into her palm in affectionate gratefulness and smiled, softly. "The Situation" would soon become "The Awfully Big Situation", but he was completely content with that.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is kinda blah, but I had to get it out of the way. The fun can start now :D Isn't Betters friendship cute? I think so. **

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! They make me happy :D**


End file.
